My Thoughts and Feelings About You
by Love Brings Pain
Summary: After Sam and Leah break up, they can't be friends. They can't even get along. What are their feelings and thoughts? Well, this is my POV. I stopped because I don't have anymore ideas. If you have some, TELL ME! Thanx!
1. Why? Because It's Just

**These are just short feeling drabbles. Please enjoy. Btw, when Leah and Sam go wolf, Leah is italic and Sam is bold.**

**

* * *

**

**Why? Because It's Just**

Ever since Leah could phrase into a werewolf, Sam and Leah kept having the same agrument in their heads. It's so annoying that NO ONE will go wolf if those two phrase together in a bad mood.

_Why did you dump me for EMILY!?!_

**Because I had to imprint.**

_I don't CARE. You broke my heart._

**I know and I'm sorry.**

_Oh, shut your stinkin' mouth up! I'm SICK of your apologies!_

**But I really AM sorry. I didn't want it to be this way. **

_Do you THINK I care!?! _

**Yeah.**

_Well, I don't._

**Come on Leah.**

_Shut up! Why, Sam? Why?_

**Lee-Lee, you know I didn't want to.**

_Why? Why did you go and break my heart?_

**Leah...**

_Why did you ditch me for EMILY!?!_

**Because.**

_Because why?_

**Because---- just because! Stop asking me so much questions Leah!**

_Why Sam? Why did it had to be HER!?! Hell, she's so s-t-u-p-i-d. Stupid._

Sam growled.** Excuse me!?!?!?!?! She's not stupid at all! I think that's you!**

_Why? Why don't you love me anymore Sam? _A tear dropped from Leah's eye.

**Because. Because it's just.**

And with that, Sam phrased back to a human and ran back home to Emily. Leah phrased back too. SHE ran back home too. But to nothing. To loneliness. And she swore. _I swear I WILL make Sam love me again. _But until then, she crawls into bed and cries.


	2. Conversations to Try to Hate You

**Second drabble. Hope this is somewhat good. Bon appetite! I think.**

* * *

Sam and Leah have problems with each other. They keep trying to get people to hate the other one. And let's just say their attempt made the person hate _them _instead.

Leah and Seth's Conversation(Leah italic and Seth bold)(And they're wolves)

_Seth! You know Sam's a jackass, right?_

**Leah! Stop hating on Sam! You know he's sorry about Emily.**

_No he ISN"T!!! He WANTED to break my heart!_

**No he didn't.**

_Yeah he did! The imprint was just something on the way. It just gives him a reason to dump me._

**Leah. Imprinting is just part of werewolf life. Stop blaming Sam. It's not his fault.**

_Yes it is! He never loved me! His love was just a lie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _A tear dropped out of Leah's eye.

**Leah! PLEASE stop crying! He said sorry. What else do you want from him?**

_Him. His love. I want him to love me again._

**Leah, you KNOW that's NEVER gonna happen. He imprinted on Emily.**

_I know. But a girl can still go on and keep wishing and hoping, right?_

**Sighs. Yeah, yeah. No use arguing with you. **Seth sighed again. Sometimes he REALLY hated when his sister throws her tantrums about Sam.

_Excuse me!?!?!?!?! _Leah snarled.

Yeah. Like right now. **Sorry? **Whoops.

_Seth!!!!! _Leah was mad now. REALLY mad.

I can't get my thoughts to shut up, can I?

Sam and Embry's Conversation(after Seth and Leah's)(Yeah, and they are AlSO wolves)(Sam italic, Embry bold)

_Don't you hate Leah?_

**Me? Hate Leah? Ha. Right.**

_Embry! Have you gone INSANE!?!?!?!?!?! She's so bitter and unfriendly._

**I know. But I can't help it. She's so beautiful. You know it's your fault that she's so bitter and unfriendly.**

_So? She needs to get over it. I'm in love with Emily now._

**And now I'M in love with Leah. Don't tell anyone, but I'm glad that you broke up with her. Now I have a chance to have her mine.**

_You. Love. Leah. _Sam snorted. _You KNOW she doesn't love you. You don't STAND a chance, single or not._

**Come on Sam.** **Some support man. **Embry paused. **You don't STILL her still, right?**

_HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I imprinted on Emily, for lord's sake! Why would I still love that stupid excuse of a werewolf? You should hate her._

**Well, I don't. I LOVE her.**

_I know, I know. But still. She deserves to be hated._

**Well, too bad. **Embry suddenly daydreamed of Leah naked.** So cute.....**

Sam snarled. _Embry!!!!!!!!!!!!! What did you just imagine!?!?!?!?!?!?! How much times did I tell you to stop that!?!?!?!_

Crap! Sam caught him! He'd BETTER run. He really hates this day. And Sam.

Sam snarled again. _What you JUST say about me!?!?!?!_

**Uhh... Nothing. **Crap. And with that last thought, Embry ran as fast as he could to Canada.

Sam was right behind, swearing on the way.

* * *

**How is this drabble? R&R!**


	3. Time to Die

**Another drabble I thought of. Happy reading! BTW, when they go wolf, Leah is italic, Sam bold.**

**

* * *

**

_After Breaking Dawn......_

**Time to Die**

Leah's sick of Sam. She's sick of hearing about how perfect Emily is in his thoughts everytime she goes wolf with him. She's sick of all the love that squirts out of his ears when he's near Emily. She's sick of hearing from everyone that they're getting married soon. Leah's sick of the painful reminders that Sam's not hers. Not anymore. She's sick of it.

Leah doesn't know what to do. Being too far from Sam kills her, but being too close breaks her heart like hell. And she can't do nothing about it. Nothing at all. She can't stop the pain. So she walks and walks and walks. She ends up by a cliff. The same cliff that Bella had jumped off of so long ago when her beloved Edward had left her.......... Leah wonders.

Is it time for me to die? _It is. _I can't stand it much longer and I'm sure I'll end up killing someone at hteir wedding if I get invited. _Ahem, coughs Emily coughs. _Yeah..... Sam would _not _be happy. But will he be happy if _I_ die? _Yeah, he will be. _Probably. He hates me now, so what the hell? It's time to die. Time for ME to die.

And with that, Leah jumped off the cliff.

Sam, wondering where Leah had gone, went to look for her. Then, he heard a splash near him. He panicked. Then, Sam RAN to the cliff. And saw Leah. He saw Leah's head surfaced, and for the first time in 3 years, she smiled. Not the usual bitter and mean smile, but her smile. The Leah smile. The smile that he had fell in love with. The smile that always seemed to cheer him up. The smile that took his breath away. The smile that stole his heart. Then Leah phrased into a wolf. Sam did too.

_Hey Sam._

**ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

_No. I thought you WANTED me to vanish._

**NO!!!!!!!**

_Well, it sure SEEMED that way._

**NO Leah! Don't die. Please. **I had to beg.

Leah snorted. _Beg? Not gonna work. Why? My turn to die._

**Please Leah. For me.**

Leah shook her head and laughed. _Ha, ha. Why? I'm not yours anymore, Sam._

**Lee-Lee.......**

_No Sam. I NEED to do this. Trust me, you'll thank me in the end._

**No I won't. Please.**

_No. I'm sorry Sam. This is good-bye. Forever._

**No! Leah! No Leah! **Sam jumped off the cliff.

_I love you Sam. Good-bye. _And Leah drowned.

**NO!!!**

Then Sam heard a faint whisper.

_Time to die. Time foe ME to die._


	4. Dream Come True

**A drabble. I was just bored. I know, it's short, but yeah.......... Anyway, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Dream Come True**

For years and years, Leah had dreams of Emily and Sam, together, married. First she was mad like hell, but she grew to accept them. It was just the way things are, like it or not. But now, she had a different dream. Not of Emily and Sam, but HER and Sam. Just a future Leah had had, but it died.

_I love you Leah._

_I love you Sam._

_I'll be with you forever, no matter. I promise. You'll always be the love of my life. Will you marry me?_

_Of course Sam. I'll be yours forever._

_As I am yours._

_Sam?_

_Yes, Lee-Lee?_

_WHY do you love me? You had so many other choices._

_Lee-Lee! What a stupid question! I love you because you're YOU. Sam._

_As I love you Leah. As I love you._

She had this dream every night. She used to had it, but she grew to accept it. But she just wished. She just wished that her dream would come true. She just wished.


End file.
